With a dispensing device of the general kind above-referred to, the can is usually made of sheet metal or other suitable form-retaining and substantially rigid material, and the nozzle is made of a suitable synthetic plastics material such as polyethylene or polyvinyl chloride which is sufficiently stiff but has some inherent flexibility or yielding property. The can and the nozzle therefor are manufactured independently and by different manufacturing operations. The nozzle is fixedly secured within the can by forcing a circumferential protrusion on the nozzle past the rim of an opening in the top wall of the can by utilizing the inherent flexibility of the nozzle material. This protrusion prevents detachment of the nozzle from the can by a pull on the nozzle in an axial direction but it does not prevent rotation of the nozzle relative to the can. A dispensing device of the kind here-involved is closed when not in use by means of a screw cap or closure cap retained on the nozzle, for instance, by a bayonet lock. Obviously, screwing on or off of a cap applies a rotational force to the cap relative to the can. Hence, it is essential that the nozzle is secured to the can not only against withdrawal in axial direction but also against rotation, as otherwise the nozzle would rotate together with the closure cap relative to the can when and while an attempt is made to screw a closure cap on or off.
There are known dispensing devices of the general kind above-referred to in which the nozzle is secured against rotation relative to the can. Such dispensing devices are shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,842, issued June 18, 1968. According to this patent, the nozzle is provided with one or more protrusions which are movable into registry with notches or cut-outs in a flange protruding from the rim of the opening in the can. Such engagement of the protrusions with the cut-outs will secure the nozzle against rotation relative to the can, but it does require careful placement of the nozzle in a definite angular position relative to the can.
Dispensing devices of the kind herein referred to are inexpensive items which are produced and assembled by mass-production techniques. The manufacturing and assembly costs are very important factors with devices of this kind and must be calculated in fractions of pennies. The need for turning the nozzle into a definite and very narrowly limited position constitutes an operational step which substantially slows production of assembled dispensing devices and thus correspondingly increases the over-all costs of assembling the dispensing devices.